Lazos de Sangre
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Konoha está siendo atacada por un vampiro. ¿Quién es? Uno a uno han ido cayendo varios shinobis. Cuando Kakashi regresa de una misión descubre que Sakura también ha sido atacada. Y no sólo eso…
1. Ataque

¡Hola! Tanto tiempo...

Sé que aún tengo varios historias pendientes, ¡y aún así me atrevo a salir con más! Esta historia ha estado guardada desde hace casi tanto tiempo como las otras, y es tan genial que me entristecía verla languidecer en mi memoria...

Advertencia: Amantes de Twilight, ¡retroceded! Esta historia tratará de enfocarse en la visión clásica de los vampiros. Así que si te gusta la obra de Bram Stocker, odias a morir a los pseudo vampiros fluorescentes o que brillan con el sol ¬_¬, ¡este lugar es para ti!

* * *

**Summary:** Konoha está siendo atacada por un vampiro. ¿Quién es? Uno a uno han ido cayendo varios shinobis. Cuando Kakashi regresa de una misión descubre que Sakura también ha sido atacada. Y no sólo eso…

**Disclaimer:** ¿Realmente podemos llegar a decir alguna vez 'esto es mío'?

En este caso, no me queda más que decir que…

Esto… no es mío…

:snif:

**Lazos de Sangre.**

Capítulo Uno.

**Ataque.**

Hacía rato que la noche había caído sobre Konoha.

Hinata volvía a casa luego de su acostumbrado entrenamiento nocturno en el lago. La noche era fresca y serena; las calles estaban apenas iluminadas y el único sonido que rompía el silencio, era el ocasional paso de uno de los varios jounnins que patrullaban la aldea.

La chica Hyuuga ya iba a la mitad del camino cuando fue invadida por la poderosa sensación de estar siendo observada.

Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor.

No había nadie.

Continuó su camino, sin lograr deshacerse de tan inquietante sentimiento. Avanzó cada vez más rápido, con los sentidos en alerta máxima para captar el menor movimiento.

La estaban siguiendo y era conciente de ello.

Sin dejar de moverse, invocó el poder del Byakugan y utilizó la capacidad de su Kekkengenkai para ver todo lo que había en derredor.

A todo y a todos.

Examinó a los ocupantes de las casa, inmersos en un profundo sueño, captó la sutil vida de los insectos nocturnos, percibió el veloz paso del jounnin que saltaba de techo en techo a kilómetro y medio de distancia.

Pero no había rastro de su perseguidor.

¿Falsa alarma?

No, eso no era cierto.

Un ser maligno, imbuido de chakra negro, se lanzó velozmente al ataque, en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo. Hinata sólo tuvo el tiempo preciso para girarse antes de que el sujeto llegara a su lado.

Atacó utilizando el estilo Hyuuga de manera instintiva.

Su atacante desvió los golpes con la mayor facilidad; capturó ambas manos de la chica y clavó sus brillantes colmillos en la piel suave.

Un grito ahogado y la sensación de ser bebida…

Su fuerza se escapaba con cada trago y la del infecto ser crecía.

La oscuridad cayó sobre Hinata irremisiblemente.

Un momento después, su cuerpo exangüe golpeaba el duro suelo. Menos de quince minutos después, la heredera de los Hyuuga sería encontrada por uno de los jounnins en guardia y conducida al hospital. Tsunade-sama y varios otros shinobis de Konoha serían despertados y sacados de sus camas y se movilizaría una gran fuerza en busca del agresor, siendo los Hyuuga quienes mayor energía y ferocidad desplegarán.

Una de las mejores kunoichis de la Hoja había sido atacada, y no había evidencia alguna de que hubiera tratado, o podido, defenderse…

-o-o-o-

Había sido una misión complicada y muy peligrosa, pero el grupo de cuatro jounnins la había concluido con éxito. Ahora volvían al hogar, en donde tendrían un muy bien merecido descanso.

¿O no?

El equipo de jounnins de Konohagakure se vio sorpresivamente rodeado por un grupo mayor.

La líder, una excelente ninja médico, aprendiz de la mismísima Hokage, aprestó sus armas, preparada para hacer frente al enemigo no visto.

Y entonces, el supuesto enemigo apareció.

La kunoichi relajó sus músculos al reconocer los símbolos que portaban los enmascarados.

También eran originarios de la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

ANBU.

El capitán de la escuadra, portador de la máscara de perro, se apartó de su grupo y se acercó a la líder de los jounnins, seguido de cerca por su teniente.

-¿Puede saberse que está haciendo, Kakashi-san? –preguntó la kunoichi entre dientes, de manera que no pudiera ser escuchada por el resto.

-Necesito pedirte un favor, Shizune –respondió el shinobi, también en voz baja-. Sakura está enferma y necesito que la escoltes de regreso a la Aldea.

-¡Ya te dije que no hace falta! ¡Estoy bien! –farfulló la voz, amortiguada por la máscara, de la mano derecha de Inu-Taishou.

-A mi no me lo parece –replicó Hatake con voz cansina-. No estás en condiciones de seguir con esta misión.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –siseó peligrosamente la kunoichi tras la máscara de gato-. Sólo he estado cansada.

Shizune suspiró mientras el intercambio entre capitán y subalterno continuaba: era obvio que ya habían tenido aquella discusión antes. Una y otra vez, a juzgar por el gran dinamismo de la escena y lo bien secuenciado de los diálogos.

-No es sólo cansancio –la cortó Kakashi-. Por tu bien y el del equipo, es necesario que regreses a Konoha y recibas atención médica.

-Y que el equipo se quede sin apoyo médico, ¿no? ¡Sabes que eso va en contra de las reglas de Tsunade-sama!

-No podemos depender en un médico que no puede ocuparse de sí mismo –replicó Kakashi; y Shizune supo que si los otros ANBU y su propio equipo no hubieran estado a tan poca distancia, la pelirrosa había cacheteado a su ex-maestro hasta la muerte.

Además, lo único que resta de la misión es atar algunos cabos sueltos. Habremos terminado en un día o dos. Cualquier herida que resulte en ese tiempo será tratada con los kit médicos; de surgir una herida más seria cancelaré la misión y volveremos inmediatamente a Konoha.

Sakura no lo tragó: de surgir una herida más "seria" el equipo volvería con uno de sus integrantes convertido en cadáver.

-¡Pero…!

-Son órdenes. No discutas.

-… Sí, "Taishou".

Ambos grupos volvieron a dividirse; sólo que uno había perdido un miembro, mientras que el otro lo había ganado.

Sakura no pudo (por más que así lo quiso) evitar mirar atrás. Sus compañeros ya no estaban. _Él_ ya no estaba.

Suspiró y volvió su atención al frente.

¡Típico de Kakashi! Exagerar de semejante manera por una nadería. Lo única que ella tenía era fatiga; nada a lo que un ANBU no estuviese acostumbrado.

Y en cuanto a ese comentario…

Ya arreglarían cuentas tan pronto él regresará. Dos días máximo, ¿no?

Lamentaría tardarse aunque fuera quince minutos más de eso.

¡Palabra!

-o-o-o-

Shizune había entregado el reporte de su misión y Sakura le había explicado a su mentora los motivos (exagerados motivos) que habían llevado a su capitán a excluirla de su deber. También le había contado a la sannin rubia los adelantos obtenidos por su escuadrón hasta el momento de su separación.

El tiempo estimado para el retorno del grupo ANBU oscilaba entre uno y dos días.

Tsunade se había ofrecido a examinar a su aprendiz predilecta pero la pelirrosa se negó rotundamente. Un hábito muy difundido entre todos los ninjas médicos: jamás acceder a una revisión o curación a no ser que se tratara de las consecuencias de una batalla realmente feroz o que uno se estuviera muriendo. Una usanza de la cual incluso la gran Godaime era asidua pecadora.

Ningún ninja médico en toda la historia de Konoha (a excepción de unos pocos "llorones") había dejado que uno de sus iguales le hiciera un chequeo por una patética gripe.

Después de todo, existe lo que se llama "orgullo", ¿o no?

Vale; lo de Sakura no era precisamente una gripe. Más bien parecía ser una infección en el estómago o una indigestión.

Había comido algo en mal estado; gran cosa.

Nada serio, nada que ameritara una revisión.

El sentirse tan cansada y adolorida era consecuencia natural de la misión; y probablemente la causa de su indigestión.

Entonces, ¿por qué perder el tiempo con tonterías?

Simplemente iría a su casa, se prepararía un buen té y a la cama.

Si se sentía mejor al día siguiente, había dicho Tsunade-shishou, tendría que ir a verla para que se le asignase una nueva misión. Patrullaje. Algo relacionado con la protección de los habitantes de la Aldea.

Sakura había lanzado un resoplido.

¡Por supuesto que estaría bien al día siguiente! ¡Si ella no tenía nada!

A lo sumo, un poco de cansancio intelectual.

La Hokage la tendría en su oficina a PRI-ME-RA HO-RA.

Luego de cambiarse rápidamente para no delatar su identidad como ANBU, la pelirrosa salió del edificio de Hokages con una nube de mal humor rondándole la cabeza y farfullando insultos y maldiciones contra el Ninja-Copia.

Exactamente igual a como se la había pasado todo el camino de regreso a Konoha.

¡¿Pero cómo se había atrevido Kakashi a inflingirle semejante humillación?

Pero ya se las pagaría… Eso pueden apostarlo.

La nariz de la ojos verdes captó un olor tan nauseabundo que le revolvió hasta las entrañas y la obligó a refugiarse en un callejón para volver el estómago.

¡¿Quién rayos comía banderilla de calamar con aderezo de curry?

Cuando terminó, se limpió la boca con el dorso del guante (de todas formas pensaba quemarlos; ¡ni en un millón de años saldrían toda la mugre y la suciedad acumuladas! ¡Ni usando Ace!).

Haruno reemprendió el camino a su casa, sujetándose el estómago y siendo presa de unas nauseas terribles.

Ok… tal vez Kakashi había tenido razón al mandarla de regreso. En esas condiciones no podría ni enfrentarse a una piedra en su sandalia.

-¡Sakura! –exclamó Yamanaka Ino, saliendo a toda prisa de la floristería luego de verla por el escaparate.

La pelirrosa volteó, ligeramente sobresaltada, y fue turno de la rubia de sorprenderse.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? –inquirió la kunoichi del control mental-. ¡Estás verde!

-No me siento muy bien –confesó la Flor de Cerezo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? –ofreció su amiga de la infancia.

-No hace falta, Ino, de verdad…

-¡Por supuesto que hace falta! –replicó la chica Yamanaka-. ¡Te ves terrible!

Y Sakura no sólo se veía terrible; también se sentía terrible.

¿Cómo era posible? Al salir de la oficina de Tsunade, diez minutos atrás, se sentía muy bien…

Ino avisó en la tienda que se ausentaría por un rato; minutos después, ambas kunoichis recorrían las calles de Konoha. Ino observaba a Sakura atentamente, con la preocupación escrita en el rostro.

-Te echaré un vistazo en cuanto lleguemos –decidió la rubia.

-No hace falta –repuso la pelirrosa.

-¡No me vengas con eso! –farfulló Yamanaka-. ¡Necesitas que te examinen de inmediato! ¡Te ves sencillamente terrible!

- Eso ya lo dijiste –gruñó Haruno-. Y ya se me pasará. Lo único que necesito es descansar unas horas.

-¿Estás segura? –inquirió la ojiazul enarcando una ceja.

-Sí, Ino. Estoy segura.

La rubia suspiró y decidió dejar el tema por la paz.

-¿Y cómo te fue en tu misión? Vas llegando, ¿no?

Haruno bufó furiosa.

-¡Mi capitán me sacó de la misión! –rugió-. ¡Me obligó a regresar a Konoha!

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no supo apreciar tu aspecto demacrado?

-Ja-ja. ¡Muy graciosa, Ino-Puerca! –refunfuñó la pelirrosa.

Continuaron en silencio por unos dos minutos hasta que Ino decidió que tiempo sin charla era tiempo perdido.

-Tienes que estar bien para mañana –anunció guiñándole un ojo-. Tú y yo vamos a ir de cacería

¡_"El Elíxir"_ es nuestro coto de caza y los muchachos nuestra presa! –exclamó alegremente la rubia, haciendo referencia al antro más popular de Konoha.

Sakura entornó los ojos.

-Ya te he dicho que no necesito un hombre –masculló la pelirrosa.

-¡Oh, vamos, Sakura! –rezongó Ino-. ¡No has salido con nadie en más de un año! ¡Desde que Sasuke te cortó!

-¡Sasuke no me "cortó"! –protestó la indignada kunoichi-. ¡_Yo_ rompí con _él_!

-Esa ni tú te la crees.

Sakura apretó los dientes y respiró profundo. Enojarse con su amienemiga sólo empeoraba su condición estomacal.

-Mira, Ino –resopló Haruno-; es sólo que no estoy interesada en tener una relación.

-¡No seas absurda! –chilló la rubia-. ¡Debe haber alguien que te guste!

Sakura se salvó de contestar al pasar frente a Ichiraku y distinguir una cabellera amarilla.

-¿Naruto? –llamó la pelirrosa asomándose al local.

-¡Sakura-chan! –exclamó el kyubii, apartando el tazón de su rostro-. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado?

¿Te sientes bien? Estás algo… verde.

-**NI** lo menciones –advirtió la kunoichi.

Un gesto de Ino llevó a Naruto a tomar el "consejo" de Sakura y cerrar la boca, al menos para hablar.

Bebió los últimos vestigios del caldo de su ramen y depositó algunos billetes en la barra.

-Tengo que irme; me toca cubrir turno de patrullaje.

-El mío comienza a media noche –dijo Ino.

-¿Los dos están en patrullaje? –inquirió Sakura sorprendida-. Ahora que lo dicen, Tsunade-sama mencionó que mañana tendría que servir en la guardia de la aldea.

-Sí; todos los ninjas que están dentro de la aldea deben hacerlo –explicó Ino-. ¿No te han dicho lo que le pasó a Hinata?

-¿A Hinata?

-La atacaron ayer –dijo Naruto en voz baja y peligrosa-. Nadie vio nada y ella sigue inconciente en el hospital. Los médicos dicen que perdió una importante cantidad de sangre.

-La teoría es que fue atacada en alguna parte y dejada en una calle cerca del parque –explicó Ino-. No encontraron sangre en donde la hallaron y ni siquiera la unidad de rastreo logró encontrar algo al respecto.

-¿Creen que alguien atacó a Hinata en campo abierto y luego vino a dejarla en la aldea? –repitió Sakura-. ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

-Por supuesto que no –asintió Yamanaka-. Además, uno de los patrulleros la había visto poco antes en dirección a su casa.

Hinata fue atacada dentro de la aldea.

-¡Y vamos a encontrar a cualquiera que haya hecho eso! –aseguró Naruto con rabia.

Sakura asintió en silencio.

Hinata había sido atacada… y nadie sabía quién, cómo o dónde había pasado.

La acción de Tsunade de asignar a patrullaje a todos los ninjas disponibles era completamente lógica y justificada; hasta no obtener más información sobre el suceso había que suponer que Konohagakure era el objetivo del ataque.

_No otra vez… No después de todo lo que ya ha pasado…_

-Sasuke está muy molesto por todo esto –continuó Ino-. Siendo el jefe de policía, considera que es un insulto personal.

Y aunque no lo admita, está preocupado por Hinata.

-¿Ha habido más ataques? –preguntó Sakura.

-No… Parece que encontraron a Hinata poco después de que ocurriera, e inmediatamente hubo una gran movilización –explicó Naruto-. El tipo ese debió huir de la aldea o correr a esconderse!

¡Si yo hubiera estado aquí, no habría parado hasta encontrarlo!

-Nosotros no lo hicimos –espetó Ino-. Pero no teniendo ninguna pista…

El ataqcante podría ser de Konoha y nosotros…

-¡Nadie de Konoha haría algo así! ¡Aquí todos nos cuidamos el uno al otro!

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero..

Menos mal que Sakura escogió ese preciso momento para vomitar.

-¡Sakura! –exclamó Uzumaki preocupado.

-¡Se acabó! –bramó Ino-. ¡Voy a hacerte una revisión en cuanto lleguemos a tu casa!

Sin la menor consideración tomó a Sakura de la mano y la arrastró por las calles que faltaban hasta su departamento.

Naruto las vio marchar y desaparecer tras una esquina antes de asentir y salir disparado hacia arriba, saltando por los techos de Konoha, listo reportarse al deber.

Desde la oscuridad, una sombra esperaba a que el sol se esfumara, y así recuperar su libertad.

Tenía hambre, tenía sed…

Y no tenía el más mínimo atisbo de humanidad.


	2. Sangre

Gracias por leer! y gracias también a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior: Akane Maxwell, bugita-hatake, Hatake-Katia, RyUuZaKi-RoTh (¿perdida por siglos? ¡Eres Ryoga de Ranma 1/2! Me alegra que te gustara, gracias n_n), Aire2409 (ACE... para quitar la grasa de los taquitos y chalupas n_n), k2008sempai (...trabajando con actualizaciones... NOTA: falta probar con Jabon-ZOTE...) {Hey! tengo a la familia completa! n_n}

A todas, gracias por el review n_n!

Y si bien este capítulo demoró una semana más de lo esperado, he de decir que me quedó muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba.

La verdad ni sé cómo se armó -.-?

Pero esta es sólo mi opinión, y cuando uno opina de uno mismo, generalmente, ¡no vale! Así que ustedes dirán…

N_n

* * *

**Lazos de Sangre.**

Capítulo Dos.

**Sangre…**

Luego de un chequeo que no arrojó nada en concreto, obligar a Sakura a beber un té medicinal para asentar su estómago, sonsacarle una promesa de acudir con Tsunade-sama para una revisión más profunda si no se sentía mejor en la mañana y ordenarle que se fuera a la cama a la mínima brevedad, Ino finalmente se marchó a su casa.

Sakura cerró la puerta de su departamento, suspirando y sintiéndose como una niña de cinco años con una madre especialmente mandona.

¿Desde cuándo Yamanaka era tan mamá gallina?

Respuesta: Desde el momento en que se había acercado a la pequeña y llorosa Sakura-chan y le había dado la cinta para el cabello.

El asunto de Sasuke había sido el equivalente a tratar de salirse del huacal.

Mami Ino…

Sakura había de admitir que el té le había caído como bendición.

Ahora se sentía bastante mejor, sin nauseas… Aunque tal vez tuviera que ver el hecho de que ya no tenía nada que vomitar.

Un bañito y a dormir. Mañana tenía que estar al ciento por ciento…

Y no sólo por su aldea.

-o-o-o-

En la oficina de la mandamás se respiraba un ambiente de tensión.

Tsunade-sama estudiaba los resultados del más reciente análisis de sangre practicado a Hyuuga Hinata, comparándolos con los obtenidos inmediatamente después del ataque; su ceño fruncido con cierta aprehensión.

El primer estudio había arrojado que la sangre de la chica presentaba deficiencias de coagulación, pero en el actual no había señal de tal cosa.

Y eso no era lo único que se había encontrado.

Los castaños ojos de la medic-nin se posaron en las fotografías tomadas del cuello de Hinata y en los resultados de los exámenes de laboratorio practicados en las incisiones allí encontradas.

La paciente estaba mejorando; el ataque había dejado secuelas equiparables a una hemorragia masiva, sin que hubiese sido hallada gota de sangre alguna, pero algunas píldoras de recuperación de sangre y los cuidados del equipo médico habían hecho, literalmente, maravillas.

Lo único que la heredera de los Hyuuga necesitaba ahora era descanso… Pronto despertaría, y entonces sabrían…

La mano de la Godaime se cerró en un puño.

-¿Qué opinas de todo esto? –murmuró sin ver a su interlocutor.

-No estaría de más redoblar todas las precauciones –respondió Jiraiya-. Tal vez preparar algunas bombas de ajo…

-No estamos seguros –gruñó su antigua camarada cerrando los ojos y masajeándose las sienes.

-¿Prefieres correr el riesgo? –interrogó el Ermitaño de la Rana. Suspiró y continuó-: Entiendo cómo te sientes, Tsunade-hime; no quieres ni pensar en lo que podría pasar si en verdad estamos lidiando con vampiros.

Pero tú y yo sabemos que es una posibilidad.

-Sí; lo sé, lo sé –replicó Godaime Hokage. Suspiró-: Comienza los preparativos: tenemos poco tiempo antes de que anochezca.

El Sannin de los sapos asintió y procedió a salir de la oficina.

Tsunade suspiró una vez más y dio la vuelta en su silla, de manera que ahora encaraba la ventana y el paisaje que tras ella se extendía.

El sol aún estaba en lo alto, pero…

-o-o-o-

El vapor de la regadera inundaba el baño, empañando los espejos y mosaicos. Sakura terminó de secarse el cabello y lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción.

¡Qué bien quedaba el agua caliente en sus adoloridos músculos luego de tres semanas de misión! Era tan reconfortante…

Con cada segundo que pasaba su cama se hacía más y más atrayente.

¡Un colchón, sábanas, cobijas…! ¿Había algo mejor?

-Sí, lo hay… -murmuró al tiempo que garabateaba un nombre en el vaho del espejo.

Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Entró en su habitación; en el piso yacía el hatillo que contenía su uniforme de ANBU, máscara incluida. Y allí habría de permanecer.

Antes de recostarse descorrió las cortinas: la tenue luz del ocaso resplandeció en sus ojos.

A unas cuadras de distancia, un grupo de tres jounnin cruzó las azoteas velozmente.

¿Dónde estaría Naruto?

Su mano tocó el frío cristal.

¿Qué le había pasado a Hinata? Ella no era débil, todo lo contrario; una persona realmente fuerte, no sólo en lo físico sino también en lo moral.

Pensar que alguien la hubiera atacado… ¡Y en una aldea llena de ninjas!

Un escuadrón de la fuerza policial cruzó en dirección contraria a donde habían desaparecido los jounnin.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada.

No tardarían en dar con el culpable…

Todos estaban poniendo su mayor esfuerzo en encontrarlo; Naruto y Sasuke incluidos.

Mañana temprano, justo después de hablar con su shishou, Sakura iría a ver a Hinata…

-o-o-o-

Estiró la mano y tanteó el espacio junto a sí.

Frío…

Abrió perezosamente los ojos y posó su mirada en la almohada.

Vacía…

Se incorporó a medias sobre su codo y bostezó. Miró a su alrededor, soñolienta; su mente le presentó el recuerdo del día anterior.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y paseó su mirada por el techo. Se llevó el brazo a la frente.

Su estómago estaba mejor; prueba de ello su demanda de alimentos.

Cielos, ¡qué hambre! Y el refrigerador vacío; se había deshecho de todo antes de su misión.

Le quedaban algunas provisiones, pero…

_Hambre…_

Tendría que salir a buscar algo. Ni Tsunade-shishou, ni Naruto ni Ino-Puerca habían dicho nada de toque de queda.

-o-o-o-

_El tercero de la noche…_

Una vez vaciado, dejó caer el cuerpo sobre el frió suelo nocturno. Ninguno de ellos había tenido tanta suerte como la chica de la noche anterior.

Sus labios se curvaron burlones.

_Pero qué suertuda…_

Había algo… en alimentarse de ninjas… El sabor de su sangre, llena de chakra, ausente de miedo _casi _hasta el último momento… Pero lo que la hacía realmente deliciosa era ese inútil intento de la víctima por presentar pelea…

Pero bueno, si querían jugar una última vez…

_Tan tierno…_

_Tan… dulce…_

_Ja._

¡Pero eso no era lo que quería!

Un gruñido que dejaba desenmascaraba su verdadera bestialidad escapó de su garganta y resonó débilmente por la calle vacía.

¡Se estaba cansando de jugar! Maldita sea…

Después de todo, había una razón para venir a Konoha, de todos los lugares.

_Inhala profundamente…_

_¡Sí!_

_Hay un atisbo; un ligero olor que mancha el aire…_

_¡Pero está mal!_

_¡No es el olor! ¡No lo es!_

_¡¿Dónde está el olor?_

_Allí está; pero no es…_

_¡No es! ¡No es! ¡No es!_

_¡¿Dónde está el olor?_

_Su sangre…_


	3. Su Sangre

¡Volvi! Lamento muchísimo haberme ausentado de fanfiction durante lo que parece haber sido un año... muchas cosas han pasado en este tiempo.

En primer lugar, y lo más importante, ¡al fin termine la carrera! Y ya puedo empezar a tramitar mi titulo, ya que mi ultima preocupación, el EGEL, lo presente la semana pasada. ¡LIBERTAD! Ya me pondré a buscar trabajo en cuanto termine mi servicio social en Junio...

En fin, ya en estos días hare lo posible por ponerme al corriente con mis fics, pendientes y algunos nuevos que se me ocurrieron por ahí n_n

Ya para dejarles leer en paz, quiero agradecerle a quienes leyeron el capitulo anterior y dejaron comentario:

Natsumi no Chiharu, ishtarneko, satorichiva, NicoleForever, k2008sempai (-.-U), Katarina-Hatake, Aire 2409, ¡Muchísimas gracias y disculpen mi irresponsabilidad!

* * *

**Lazos de Sangre.**

Capítulo Tres.

**Su Sangre…**

Ya había comido bastante. Más que suficiente.

Definitivamente podía llamarlo "una noche".

Ese último bocado había estado de rechupete… _Casi_ le había hecho olvidarse del engaño. En realidad, la furia que había sentido al percatarse de la mentira y el delicioso sabor de la sangre habían sido tentación más que suficiente para vaciar la fuente; no es que tuviera el más nimio impedimento moral para hacerlo o cualquier estupidez por el estilo. Sin embargo, apenas había tomado unos cuantos tragos antes de tener que dejarla.

La única razón de ello había sido la vuelta del **Olor**. Y, por muy deliciosa que fuera esa sangre, no sería nada comparada con el Olor.

El Olor seguía estando mal, pero era lo bastante fuerte, tenue, pero fuerte… Un buen vino. Y en realidad, el Olor tenía que estar mal. Había sido estúpido de su parte esperar lo contrario…

Pero lo había encontrado; por muy equivocado que estuviese el Olor, lo había encontrado. Y eso era satisfacción más que suficiente; o al menos lo sería cuando se vieran frente a frente.

-o-o-o-

Las calles vacías a excepción de los ninjas que patrullaban en grupos de tres o de dos.

La desolación y el completo silencio que imperaba en la Aldea eran razón y causa bastante para ponerle los nervios de punta. Aún a altas horas de la noche, Konoha normalmente estaba imbuida de vida, y verla así…

Había odiado a la aldea y a todos sus habitantes con cada fibra de su ser; hubo un tiempo en que habría terminado su vida si Konohagakure hubiera muerto con él, y la única razón para no hacerlo había sido que entonces no habría nadie para exterminar cualquier vestigio que hubiese podido sobrevivirle; pero Sasuke ya no sentía eso. Tanto odio y tanto dolor, un vacío ocupado totalmente por un agujero negro… Nadie debería sentirse así, ¿ne, Naruto?

No quería volver a sentirse así… Y aún cuando la culpa lo corroyera por dentro, aún cuando el dolor lo ahogara y la oscuridad amenazara con engullirlo por completo…

Proteger. Su único camino era proteger. Cumplir el sueño de Itachi y honrar la herencia de su padre. Eso significaba ser Uchiha.

Eso era lo que Sasuke había escogido para sí.

La aguda mirada del shinobi se fijó en alguien que no debería estar allí.

-Soutaichou… -llamó uno de sus subordinados.

-Yo me encargo.

Es habilidad exclusiva de los ninjas el moverse tan rápido que un momento están aquí, al siguiente allá y luego se aparecen frente a Sakura, esquivando por los pelos un puñetazo que habría hecho vitorear a Tsunade.

-¡Sasuke-baka! –espetó Sakura sujetándose el pecho-. ¡Me has metido un susto!

-No deberías estar aquí –dijo el Uchiha inexpresivamente.

-Tenía hambre –farfulló la kunoichi frente a él.

Por toda respuesta, el portador del Sharingan arqueó las cejas.

-¡Acabó de llegar de una misión y no hay nada de comer en mi casa! –se defendió Haruno, sintiéndose enrojecer-. Y nadie mencionó que hubiera un toque de queda.

-Oficialmente no lo hay –contestó Sasuke-. Es sentido común.

Sakura bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-No realmente… Lo único que sé de lo que está pasando es que alguien atacó a Hinata ayer en la noche y se organizaron escuadrones de patrullaje debido a que el culpable no fue apresado.

-Hinata no es débil y el o los culpables lograron derrotarla sin que ella pudiera oponer resistencia –explicó Uchiha-. No tenemos prueba de que el responsable haya abandonado la aldea ni indicios que apunten hacia sus razones para haber atacado a Hinata; podría tratarse de una vendetta personal contra los Hyuuga, una infiltración por parte de otra aldea o algo más.

Hasta averiguarlo Tsunade-sama ha ordenado que se implementen medidas de seguridad especiales.

Sasuke suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa.

Turno de Sakura de arquear las cejas.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Medidas de seguridad especiales.

El portador del Sharingan giró brevemente la cabeza, haciendo un gesto hacia los otros miembros de las fuerzas policiales de Konoha; acto seguido, dos shinobis con el emblema del abanico hicieron acto de presencia.

-Escoltaremos a Sakura a su casa –informó el Comandante con voz neutra.

Sus subalternos asintieron en silencio y se dispusieron en formación.

Sasuke se detuvo un instante y se llevó la mano al oído; escuchó atentamente el reporte radiofónico, tornándose sombrío.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la pelirrosa en cuanto su antiguo compañero de equipo terminó la comunicación.

-Ha ocurrido otro ataque –contestó Sasuke con un atisbo de ira-. Será mejor que vengas.

-o-o-o-

_-Su turno de patrullaje comenzaba a media noche… Debía ir en camino a reportarse cuando ocurrió._

_-Las órdenes establecen que para el cambio de turnos, quienes estén patrullando irán a buscar a quienes los reemplazan y posteriormente los reemplazantes acompañaran a sus predecesores de vuelta a sus casas._

_-¡¿Por qué la dejaron sola?_

_-Siempre en escuadrones de tres…_

_-Sakura-chan… No deberías estar aquí…_

_-Sólo está inconciente…_

_-La encontraron justo a tiempo…_

_-Ino…_

Así son las pesadillas…

-o-o-o-

Estaba tan pálida… Su piel apenas contrastaba contra las sábanas del hospital.

Sentada en una silla a su lado, Sakura yacía encorvada, sujetándose fuertemente la cabeza, dejando fluir las lágrimas libremente.

El daño que había recibido Ino había sido escaso… Aunque "escaso" tiene miles de connotaciones y significados diferentes.

Su vida no corría peligro; aún así, yacía inconciente en el mismo cuarto de hospital ocupado por Hinata.

Hinata…

Ambas se veían tan apacibles… Como si estuvieran durmiendo.

Su atacante no había dejado señal alguna. ¿Sólo uno? No… Se necesitaba mucho más para derrotar a una kunoichi de Konohagakure.

_Más aún tratándose de Ino…_

Sakura respiró profundamente y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro. Llorar nunca soluciona las cosas. Pero ir a la caza del malnacido que había lastimado a su mejor amiga-diagonal-enemiga, no sólo la ayudaría asentirse mejor, sino que también ayudaría a todos en la aldea. Y si no le parecía a Tsunade-sama, pues…

-Ambas se encuentran en condición estable –informó aquella que podría ponerle obstáculos al plan recién trazado-. Hinata casi se ha recuperado por completo e Ino no tardará en restablecerse. Ambas tuvieron suerte…

Un escuadrón de patrullaje de tres personas también fue atacado esta noche; ningún miembro sobrevivió.

-¿Hay alguna pista, Tsunade-sama?

-Hay… teorías -suspiró la rubia medic-nin-. Sin embargo, son bastante improbables. Ya he organizado equipos de rastreo y he tomado todas las precauciones posibles. También he mandado regresar a todos los ninjas cuyas misiones no sean imprescindibles para la aldea.

-Quiero participar en la búsqueda.

Tsunade suspiró.

-Eso me temía… -La Hokage se masajeó las sienes y examinó a su pupila con ojo crítico. Sakura se veía pálida, pero su aspecto había mejorado desde en la tarde-. ¿Cómo sigues?

-Bien –repuso la joven-. No he sentido más molestias o dolores; me encuentro en condiciones de emprender la búsqueda.

-No participarás en la búsqueda –advirtió Godaime-. Los equipos de rastreo ya han sido formados y sólo se están empleando ninjas sensores y con habilidades especiales de búsqueda.

-En patrullaje entonces.

-Repórtate de inmediato en el lobby del hospital.

-o-o-o-

Saltando de techo en techo. El frío viento nocturno. El cielo estrellado.

Nada de eso importa cuando dentro de ti sólo hay vacío. Un hueco que ha de llenarse a toda costa. Y qué divertido era tratar de llenarlo…

Hambre y odio eran lo único que podía sentir. Y en ese momento, ambos estaban enfocados hacia el Olor. Ese escurridizo Olor que no era lo que debería ser, que continuaba escapando, retando, mofando, escabulléndose cada vez que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo…

Aquel juego entre los dos, del que el Olor no podía saber, (no, no podía), podía ser tanto entretenido como frustrante. Y cada vez que creía que por fin lo tenía entre sus manos, para retorcerlo, desangrarlo, desgarrarlo, **HACERLO SUFRIR**… Como agua entre los dedos.

Y nada de esto era por el Olor en sí, NO… sino por su significado. Específicamente, por lo que significaba para alguien… ¡Oh…! ¡Qué divertido sería! Ese Olor era todo para alguien, un mundo que le permitía a _Alguien_ conservar su sanidad, librarse del Abismo, seguir siendo quien había sido…

Usa las palabras que quieras; sabes a que me refiero.

Y cuando ese Olor no existiera más, _su_ mundo se desharía en fragmentos… ¡Cómo se regodearía al echárselo en cara a Alguien!; vería a Alguien abandonarse y sucumbir, caer…

Y disfrutaría cada instante. Sería más satisfactorio que cien mil suculentas comidas.

_El Olor… ¡Puedo sentirlo!_

_No escapará; NO ESTA VEZ._

_Mío._

_Sangre._

_Su Sangre._


End file.
